The Dream and the Dreamer
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: ON HIATUS! Pikachu is having a rough time. In matches, he is beaten,and loses. He also gets some teasing. Now,he just wants some respect. Soon,he begins to have some dreams about someone comforting him. As days pass,he finds a sort of guardian in Lucario. Is the Aura Pokemon the comforter Pikachu needs? (Yaoi. LucarioxPikachu.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't TAKE it anymore! I need to write this! I HAVE TO WRITE THIS. LIKE. NOW. JUST. FUCKING. NOW. Alright... Alright... Let's do this. Three multi-chapter stories. I'm going to have to try this. Hey, if others can do it, then I'm gonna try. Okay? Well now... If you visited my Polyvore profile, then you must have seen this. If not, here are your warnings: Yaoi, Lucario x Pikachu. Bullying, self-harm thoughts (and maybe acts), mentions of other yaoi and a yuri couple. Possible OOC.**

**Got it? Good.**

* * *

Pikachu groaned as he wobbled to his feet. The yellow mouse took a lot of damage. Bowser was showing no mercy. Sonic was going all out. Wolf was pretty much being a jerk. The three taller smashers were teaming up on the mouse, despite the match not being a 3-On-1 match. Pikachu coughed, shaking his head, body shivering. He hated this. He hated being tossed around like a ragdoll. He hated being _treated _like one. He glared at his opponents, ready to attack. Or flee. And he had to flee. They all attacked at once, trying to get rid of the easy, weak, rat so they can deal with one another without a rock that's tied to their necks. Pikachu panted, staring at his opponents. He quickly glanced back, seeing the edge of the stage. Either he falls off, gets pushed off, or knocked out of the stage by some other attack. Death or death?

He gulped, shaking his head, trying to keep his cool. He used Quick Attack to avoid the attacks being thrown at him. He nearly stumbled when trying to use Thunder while evading other attacks. Then, there was an extreme pain in his back, and he whited out.

_**-Transition-**_

Pikachu's ears twitched. He sat up, sighing.

_And I'm in the sick bay again. Damn it. _He groaned, irritated. _I swear does everyone love to beat the ever living shit outta me?!_

He jumped out of the bed, stretching. Exhaling, he left.

"I can't believe it. Another battle for my losing streak. I used to be great and now..." The mouse trailed off. "I am talking to myself. Again... I need food..."

With that, he headed for the cafeteria. He quickly got his food, which consisted of a biscuit, mashed potatoes, and lemonade. He looked around, trying to find out where to sit. Not many smashers were present. Sighing, he decided to sit next to Toon Link. And when he did...

"Who said you could sit next to me?" The small hero angrily asked. Pikachu blinked, and was about to leave. Toon Link jumped. "I'm kid, I kid! Sorry, man! S-So... You lost another battle, huh?"

Pikachu nodded as he bit into his biscuit. "Yeah. It sucks."

"So how did you lose?"

"Sonic, Bowser, and Wolf all ganged up on me."

Toon Link frowned. "What a bunch of jerks..."

Pikachu sighed. "I don't really care at this point. Every time I'm against two or more people, they always seem to team up, beat me to death, then beat each other. I'm getting kinda used to it."

"Ah. Well, that's good!... You know, that you don't mind it and..." Toon Link trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I know, I know. I don't really mind this happening, the only negative being me getting beaten to the curb." Pikachu muttered. "As long as I can still walk or some day actually have a winning streak like I used to, I'm fine."

He exhaled as he grabbed his now empty tray. He hopped off his seat, blinking a couple of times. "See you later, dude."

"Later, man. Hey, if you need to talk to someone, you got me!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"I know." Pikachu replied. "Th-Thanks."

He placed his tray on the conveyor belt, and headed to his room. As he did, the blue blur was passing by.

"Hey, rat." He stated, smirking.

Pikachu stopped. "I am a mouse, FYI."

Sonic snickered. "Whatever, rat."

"...Shut up, jackass." Pikachu hissed before he fled to his room. He slammed the door, and crawled under his blankets, sighing. He was about to sleep, but a knock at the door caused him to curse. He got up, and opened it. "What? I'm tired!"

"Pikachu?"

"O-Oh. Red. H-Hey."

The Pokemon Trainer was looking at the mouse with concern. "Are you okay? I heard that you took quite the beating."

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, now. I just need to sleep."

Red sighed. "Alright. But if you need any help, just ask. I hope you can get that winning streak to return."

"Y-Yeah. Me, too." He lightly closed the door, still tired and slightly sad. He crawled onto his bed, sniffling.

"...Why me?" He whimpered. "Wh-Why me?!"

He buried his head into his pillow. "I hate it..."

Pikachu groaned. "Arceus... I-I mean... I'm a strong guy! R-Right?"  
He sighed, sitting up. "I-I'm a strong guy... A tough one. TOUGH!"

He fell back, exhaling. "Tough... Tough..."  
He repeated the word, almost in a mantra, in a slight emotionless tone, before finally drifting off into slumber.

_**Alone. I'm all alone. I look around, and see nothing but an expanse of darkness. I do hear things... Laughter. Laughter towards me. Not a speck of light, a tone of concern.**_

_**"...Are you alright?"**_

_**Who's... Who's talking to me?**_

_**"Excuse? I-I'm wondering if you're alright. Do you need help?"**_

_**That voice...? Who is it?**_

_**"Pikachu? Are you okay? S-Say something!"**_

_**That voice... I-Is that light I see? What is it? It's so bright and radiant... And who's talking?**_

_**"Pi-Pikachu! H-Hey! Are you fine! Speak! Pikachu?!"**_

_**The light... I-It's fading! N-No! Don't go! Please! No!**_

"Sweet Arceus, No! Waugh!" Pikachu yelped as he tumbled off his bed, head hitting the floor. "Oogh... What in the name of Tudrussel?"

He sat up, scratching his head, trying to perceive what happened.  
_Let's see... I fell asleep... And... I was in this dark... thing... place, and I heard a voice... Saw a light... The voice and light then disappeared and... Um...  
_He exhaled. "That's it."

He looked at the clock. "It's time for dinner..."

He sighed. "I am not looking forward to it."

With that, he went to the dining hall.

* * *

Everyone was pretty mellow and merry during supper. They were laughing, chatting, and smiling. Not to mention eating. At least things were peacef-

_~Fwip~_

A piece of mashed potatoes was on Pikachu's head. The mouse's eye twitched. He looked around. Smiles, chatting, laughing, smiles, smirking, pointing and laughing, smi- wait. He craned his gaze back to the smashers that were pointing and laughing at him. Red's Pokémon. Luckily, the Pokémon trainer caught this, and returned them to their Pokeballs, angered. Pikachu exhaled, slightly relieved as he wiped the food off his head.

Dinner was soon over, and everyone either stayed up to hang out, or went to bed. Pikachu chose the latter choice. He was still tired, after all. He curled up into a ball, beneath soft sheets, weakly smiling to himself.

"I'm a tough guy. Tough. Like a Steel-type." He said to himself, before snuggling deep into his blankets, closing his eyes, drifting into sleep.

_**I'm here again. That same place. Dark, empty, cold... I'm alone again. I hear that same laughter. And... I also hear my name... Being used... In insults... But... I don't know who's saying it. And why.**_

_**"Pikachu? Are you okay?"**_

_**That voice... It-It's that voice again! H-Hey! Can you hear me?**_

_**"Pikachu? Are you alright? Where are you?"**_

_**I'll take that as a yes... I'm not sure where I am! Wh-Who are you?**_

_**"That is not important. What is important is that I know if you're okay. Are you?"**_

_**...I guess.**_

_**"Ah! Excellent! If you need any help, just ask! Or call me!"**_

_**A-Alright! G-Good sir! Th-Thanks! Who are you anway?**_

_**"Until next time!"**_

_**W-Wait! Don't go! PLEASE! NO!**_

"No! Ple-gehk!" Pikachu grunted as he, once again, fell off his bed. Luckily, his head did not hit the ground.

"Ugh... Another dream, huh?" He looked around his room, and then the clock. "It's morning. Great. I remember that I have a match against Wario. Damn it!"

He groaned, falling forward, angered, irritated.

"I might as well do it. If not, it'll count as a forfeit, and I hate that." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: YOU HAPPY, BRAIN! YOU HAPPY?! I HOPE YOU ARE!**

**Jeez... That took a while... Man, I am going to hate this SO MUCH. Three multi chapter stories. I have three. Th-Three! THREE! I-I HAVE... THREE! A-And two of them are yaoi... TWO OF THEM ARE YAOI. *screams* Oh... I am so going to get a lot of stress. Aaah... *crawls into a corner* Waaah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ugh. Too many multi-chapter fics. *curls up into a ball* Luckily, I am planning on this fic to have 7-13 (or more) chapters. Or maybe less than that. I don't know. I might as well continue. Look, I don't know why I decided to write this, and the OOCness will probably kill me, but... I... Yeah. I am... Just not sure... I'M GOING TO CONTINUE. I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAVE SCHOOL... And I've been obsessed with the anime **_**Shiki**_**.**

* * *

The stage was the Final Destination. One life. The only item that will appear are Smash Balls. Seven minute time limit. And thus the battle began. Wario brought out his bike, and drove towards the yellow mouse. Thinking fast, Pikachu jumped up using Quick Attack, avoiding the vehicle so he didn't get squished or put off the ledge. He landed nimbly, letting out a sigh of relief. Glaring at Wario, the Pokemon threw a Thunder Jolt at the villain, the attack successfully landing. The golden mouse did a mental fist pump. Without a second of hesitation, Pikachu bolted into the Mario-Opposite by using Quick Attack. The foe stumbled, landing on his back, giving the Pokemon a chance to use Thunder, causing Wario to become slightly dizzy. Not giving the yellow-purple clad man a chance to regain himself, Pikachu slammed into Wario using Skull Bash.

"GAH! Stop that, miserable punk!" Wario hissed, staggering.

Pikachu frowned. "Hell no!"

Then, hovering above them, a Smash Ball appeared. Without a second thought, Pikachu jumped for it, grabbing the orb, breaking it.

_Finally! _Pikachu was feeling excite and joy as he felt the surge of power rush within his body.

"Volt Tackle!" He cried, smashing into Wario, not stopping one bit. Pikachu was grinning, happy that he was going to end his losing streak. He knew that there was no way that Wario could win. Eventually, the time of Pikachu's attack ran out, and Wario took a considerable amount damage when being compared to Pikachu.

The mouse jumping for joy. "Now! Time to finish th-"

**"TIME!"**

...

"N-No!" Pikachu cried. "No, no, no!"

Wario was grinning.

**"SUDDEN DEATH!"**

The damage meters for both smashers turned to 300 percent.

Pikachu was sweating. "Oh man... Why?! Wh-GYAAAAH!"

**"GAME!"**

Pikachu's eyes filled with tears as the stage below became a dot in the middle of a huge space.

* * *

Pikachu groaned. "I _almost _had it!"

Toon Link smiled. "Well that's good! You know... Being close to ending your stupid losing streak."

"I know." Pikachu slammed his head against the table. "Why does life hate me?!"

Toon Link gaped. "Whoa, whoa! Life doesn't hate you!"  
He patted the mouse's back. "Y-You've just had some unfortunate events!"

The Pokemon sniffed. "Y-Yeah. M-Maybe that's it."  
He sat up. "But... What should I do about th-"

_Fwip~_

A smashed pear landed between his two ears.

"...About this?" Pikachu finished.

Toon Link looked over the Pokemon, seeing Wario and Bowser laughing. He unsheathed sword. "I can make sure that they never do that again."

"I... Appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Pikachu replied. "I'd rather not get in trouble, cause, you know... The Ancient Minister would punish me."

"Good point." Toon Link muttered. He looked back at the two rivals of the red plumber. "But I still wanna kick their butts."  
He hopped off his seat, cracking his knuckles. "I'll just say that I dislike what they were doing and as a hero, it is my job to stop those acts!"

"W-Wait, T-Toon Link!" Pikachu cried as the cartoon-counterpart of the Hero of Time ran up to the table were the Mario villians sat. "Oh, crap."  
He tugged his ears. "Not gonna listen, not gonna listen!"  
He whimpered as he heard the grunts, shrieks, laughs, and battle cries.

"Okay! I'm done!" Toon Link exclaimed as he sat next to Pikachu. "Don't worry! I'll take the blame!"

"N-No, no!" Pikachu cried, flailing his arms. "I-I don't wanna get you in trouble!"

Toon Link patted the mouse's back. "It's okay. I'll probably get grounded or something. Don't sweat it."

Pikachu blinked. "...B-But... B-But..."

"Don't sweat it." Toon Link repeated. "It'll be fine. Promise!"

"...Okay." Pikachu whimpered. "B-But I really think that's a bad idea. H-However, if you say so..."  
He sighed. "I don't want them coming at you, and me, just cause you wanna help me and-"

"I get it, dude." The green clad child stated. "Hey, you should know that I'd do anything for my pals!"  
He was grinning. "So, as I said, don't sweat it!"  
He hopped off his seat. "Well... See ya!" He then walked away.

Pikachu sighed. "Hoo boy. Man. I hope the next match ends well."

"And how do you plan on reaching that goal?"

The yellow Pokemon jumped, letting out a slight yelp. "Wh-Who in the what?!"  
He looked over his shoulder, seeing a familiar face. "Oh! L-Lucario! H-Hey!"

The Aura Pokemon sat next to the electric type, holding a bowl of noodles. "Hello. So, I've heard you haven't been doing well in matches."

Pikachu nodded. "Y-Yeah. My winning streak turned into a losing one... And I hate that."

Lucario chuckled. "Well, you shouldn't worry about it. One day you'll get it."  
He patted the mouse's back. "And you have some people that are rooting for you."

"I know. Red is one of them." The yellow rodent paused. "And Toon Link."

Lucario smiled. "Ah. That's nice to know."  
He dipped a spoon into the broth before taking a light sip."You have supporters and one day, all that support will come in handy."

Pikachu smirked, then snickered. "I get it, I get it. I know; symbolism, blah, you got a friend in me, blah, don't fret you'll win someday, blah, the hurt will end soon yada yada."  
He rested the side of his head on the table. "But still, this thing is killing my mood. I feel worried and tired just thinking about all this crap."

Lucario chuckled at the mouse, causing the latter to lightly blush. "Really? Ha, ha. At least you have that personality. Nothing can change that."

Pikachu blinked, sitting straight up. _That's a plus. I suppose.  
_He giggled for a few seconds, causing a smile to form on Lucario's face, however, the laughter lasted for only so long. Pikachu's snickers became silent, then disappeared. His smile completely faded. _But... The possibility of..._

"Hey. What's the matter?" Lucario asked, concerned and confused.

"...Nothing, really." Pikachu quickly replied. He plastered a smile back on his face. "I-I'm really."

Lucario narrowed his eyes. "Well, if you insist."  
He stood up. "Alright. I understand. But-" He glanced around the room. "-just remember... Speak when you feel like it."  
He patted the smaller Pokemon's back. "You listening?" Pikachu nodded. Lucario smiled. "Good. Now then," He turned, "I believe you have a team match, right?"

Pikachu blinked, then remembered. "Oh! Right! Th-Thanks for the reminder!"  
He hopped off his seat. "I'm gonna be late!" Then he ran off.

"I'll be cheering you on! Remember that!" Lucario cried.

"I know!" Pikachu replied.

* * *

"S-So. On that damn bridge, huh?" Pikachu asked, turning to his tag partner.

Falco nodded. "Right." He titled his head, wondering what was wrong with the mouse, then something clicked. "Are you sure you want to do this match? We can quickly change thi-"

"No!" Pikachu hissed, then relaxed. "N-No. B-But thanks for the offer. W-We best be going, right?"

Falco exhaled, nodding. "...Right. Let's go."

They plopped on the Bridge of Eldin. The rules ran through Pikachu's mind. _Any item will be dropped, two lives for each smasher, Smash Balls allowed... So, my foes are Meta Knight and Bowser. Just. Great._

_**"Go!"**_

"Let's rock!" The Arwing Pilot took out his blaster, and ran off.

Pikachu gulped. "R-Right!"

Bowser attempted to grab the Pokemon in hopes of a sucessful body slam, however, the mouse managed to avoid by using Quick Attack to launch himself up, then summoned lightning bolt down upon the monsterous turtle. And, without any warning, Meta Knight came wizzling by, with the aid of his Mach Tornado, crashing into Pikachu, who fell to the other side of stage with a grunt. As if to take vengeance on the attack of his battle partner, Falco blasted the Star Warrior into the sky, but not enough to defeat him. Sadly, this was distraction for him, as he was grabbed by the Koopa, who proceeded to do the infamous _suicide move_, causing both smashers to lose a life.

Pikachu gulped. "Oh man. Not go-YAHK!"  
Meta Knight slashed the mouse, and proceeded to grab him.

"L-Lemme go!" The Pokemon cried, squirming. The Star Warrior just blinked, and used Mach Tornado, then flung Pikachu to the other side of the bridge, whose middle part collapsed, causing a gap in the stage. In a few seconds, Bowser and Falco appeared on stage.

"God damn it." Falco muttered. "Just great."  
He looked at his battle partner. "...You okay?"

Pikachu nodded. "I'm okay. Y-You?"

"I may have lost a life, but that doesn't mean I'm weak or anything like that."

"Alright. Then... Let's kick some ass!"

The Pokemon ran forward, jumping to the other side, unleashing a Thunder Jolt on Meta Knight, before slamming into him with the use of Quick Attack. He spun the tiny, round smasher around, then used Thunder, causing the masked Smasher to fly off the bridge. However, Bowser was on the same side as Pikachu, and tried to grab the mouse, but, sadly, the famous bat dropped down. Grinning, Pikachu grabbed it.

"Shit!" Bowser growled, fleeing the mouse's attempts to get a home run with the koopa as the baseball. However, Meta Knight returned, and tried to knock the mouse away, only to be shoved by Falco, who was thrown back.

Off the stage.

"Crap! Falco!" Pikachu peeked over the edge, worried.

"BEHIND YOU!" Falco cried before disappearing, all of his lives lost.

"Wha?!" Too late. Pikachu was grasped by Bowser, who threw him off the stage.

* * *

Lucario bit his lip, watching the match, becoming more concerned by the minute. "Come on, Pikachu."

The yellow mouse was now alone. His battle partner lost all lives. And now, a smash Ball was hovering over the heads of his enemies. Bowser grabbed it, and destroyed the item. He transformed, and walked forward to the mouse who re-appeared in front of him... Only for a bomb to pop out, exploding beneath the Koopa's feet, flinging him away from the stage, into the sky, far away from the bridge. Now, everything was even. Lucario exhaled, slightly relieved.

"Alright. Now's your chance." He muttered, hoping the Electric-type would prevail.

Pikachu used Quick Attack, successfully slamming into Meta Knight, who slid back. Without giving him a chance to rest, Pikachu slammed the knight with the use of Thunder, then proceeded with a Thunder Jolt. He swiftly grabbed the knight then used Thunder once more, causing the Knight to fly to the other side of the stage, close to the edge. A smash ball appeared. Smiling, Pikachu sprinted towards it.

But Meta Knight was much faster. He broke the item. And the mouse flew off the stage. Lucario sighed, shaking his head. "So close."

* * *

"I... Am a horrible fighter." Pikachu groaned. He curled up in a ball as he laid on the couch in the waiting room for smashers who are about to fight or don't have many injuries, needing only a few minutes to recover.

Falco titled his head, looking at the sulking smasher in confusion, concern, and sympathy. "Dude... It wasn't bad."

"It. WAS!" Pikachu cried.

"Hey guys what's going?" Toon Link asked, sitting next to the smashers. "...You got your asses kicked, eh?"

"Eeyup." Falco replied. He sighed, exhaling in frustrated.

Pikachu gulped."And... It's sorta my fault. Cause I didn't do much."

"Technically you did. I'm the one who didn't do much." Falco said. "Although I did do somewhat of a sacrifice-thingy, I really didn't do a lot."

"I know, I know, I know!" Pikachu hissed. "B-But..."

"You tried your best." Lucario exclaimed, approaching the three. "And that's all that matters."

"Y-Yeah! B-But... But..." Pikachu was shaking. His eyes traveled to the far end of the room, locking glances with Bowser, who was evily glaring at the former, snickering, wording some... insults.

"But... But..." The Pokemon sniffed. "I-I... I have to go!"  
He fled the room, shaking his head. _...Failure. I'm... A failure._

Lucario narrowed his eyes. He watched as the younger Pokemon ran. He turned his attention to the green clad hero and the avian.

"...I need to speak with you two about something... Important." He stated, voice cold and stern.

Toon Link blinked. "...Pikachu?"

Lucario nodded. Falco leaned back into the couch. "I'm listening."

* * *

Pikachu blinked, sniffing as he played with his lunch. He glanced at the other smashers who were smiling, laughing, chatting. He sighed. He pushed his plate away, hopped off his seat, and slinked away.

"Hey! Pikachu! Wait!"

Said Pokemon stopped, slowly turning around. "...What?"

Toon Link twiddled his thumbs. "Uh... You wanna do a quick match? You versus me versus Falco?"

Pikachu sighed. "...Alright."

The avian shuddered at the lack of emotion in the mouse's voice. "Let's go!"  
_Lucario. Although I'm doing cause I care for the guy, you have to give me something in return._

* * *

**A/N: God, that took a while. I am slowly working on this fic. I am still unsure about how it will go, though...**


End file.
